


Hidden love

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [22]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Dancing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Jim and Leonard have been hiding their relationship from all the people around them. This is how they reveal that they have been secretly dating for quite a while now.Trektober Day 22 (Secretly Dating)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Hidden love

Jim and Leonard were dating since somewhen at the beginning of their second year at Starfleet Academy. They found out pretty early that the feelings they had for each other weren’t just friendship but love.

Even if they were aware of their feelings and shared them with one another, that did not mean that everyone else should know about these feelings too, so they kept their relationship quiet, hidden from everyone around them. It wasn’t anyone’s business anyway.

Holding hands, kissing or any other forms of intimacy were kept in their shared dorm room or places they knew they were alone, away from the peering eyes of their fellow cadets. They also had dates, but only during times no one else was around. And during the day, they were just best friends, always walking together, maybe closer than normal friends, always eating together, staring at each other lovingly and spending nearly every second of their free time together.

If Leonard thought about it was it a big surprise that nobody had found out about their relationship by now.

It probably was because Jim was still constantly flirting with everything that had two legs, but that didn’t concern Leonard, knowing it was just how the blond communicated.

Another point why nobody came to the conclusion that Jim and Leonard were dating was perhaps the fact whenever Jim dragged Leonard out to go partying or drinking he ended up sitting in the corner while Jim became the center of action.

Leonard had no problem with that, at least not overly so. He didn’t like this kind of dancing, this jumping and the sheer pool of bodies pressed against you while you wriggled your body in a ridiculous manner wasn’t Leonard’s kind of dancing, therefore he could slow dance like a professional.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t enjoy his boyfriend dancing like this, when Jim danced like this it just looked natural and not ridiculous as with all the others. 

Jim’s natural radiance only added to the fact that all the others around were pulled into his orbit. The brunette knew that Jim liked the attention and gave the mostly female dancers around him toothy smiles, but Leonard could make out from his spot that these were just his polite fake smiles.

The only times the blond’s smile reached his eyes and made them sparkle in an even brighter blue was when he made eye contact with Leonard at the end of the room.

These times were the only times Leonard’s scowl broke into a small content smile.

Maybe because of his nearly constant frown in Jim’s direction some of his other friends came over to tell him that he should pick a new best friend.

This time it was Nyota who thought Jim was being a really bad friend again.

“Len,” she touched his shoulder to get his attention. “He isn’t worth your time, you come with him to these parties you clearly don’t like and then he has the nerve to leave you sitting in a corner all by yourself. What kind of friend does that?”

“It’s not like that,” Leonard answered automatically, being used to this kind of accusation against Jim.

“You always defend him, I can’t understand why.”

“Wait a second,” he said and stood up to go over to the DJ and make a music wish, before going back over to Nyota.

She looked at him flabbergasted and then the slow music Leonard had wished for started, it was the song that Jim and Leonard always danced to when the clubs or bars were nearly empty, it was their last dance before leaving song.

He heard Jim’s gasp and the next moment the blond stood right in front of him.

“May I ask for this dance?” Jim said, throwing a cocky grin in Nyota’s direction.

“I hope that answers your question,” Leonard said to the linguist before taking his boyfriend’s hand and stepping onto the dance floor.

They left a gaping Nyota behind.

Swaying to the slow music, arms slung around one another, Leonard didn’t regret his decision to reveal their relationship.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Jim whispered, pressing a light kiss against the doctor’s cheek. 

“Darlin’ I had to do this, they talked about you badly and I didn’t want to hear that any longer, I’m here, because I want to be here. And I’m more than okay with watching you have fun, cause you being happy makes me happy as well. I love you and I want them to know you’re mine Jim.” And with that they were kissing.

If they hadn’t made it clear with the dancing, now that they were kissing everyone sure knew that they were dating or at least more than just best friends.

“I love you too,” Jim breathed after they broke the kiss. “I’m happy that I can show everybody that I’m in love with you now. There have been more than just a few people staring at your great ass and I was about to scratch their eyes out, but now I can show them that your ass and everything else of you is mine.” 

Even if it was still none of anyone’s business that they were in love and in a relationship they didn’t hide it from the people around them anymore.


End file.
